


傲寒

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	傲寒

当年重新开始时郑允浩认为他应是最能够拎清的那个人。

天性温厚如他，在这件事上能做到相忘于江湖已是他所能给予的最后一点良善，再多的他不愿给，也给不起。

 

可直到最近他才发现或许看得最清的从头到尾都是沈昌珉。孩子入行得早，心思和眼神一样纯粹又透明，复杂的利益纠葛对他而言不值一提，在那些暗潮汹涌的时刻站在自己身旁语气温和却态度坚定。

 

 

或许就是从那时开始，郑允浩潜意识里认定沈昌珉眼中光芒就是他得以在每一回迷途里重又寻回正轨的北极星，于是他向来护孩子护得紧。

 

有次他偶然转到国家地理频道在介绍铭印效应，抱着一碗洗好去过蒂的草莓用脚尖去碰在沙发一侧专心阅读的沈昌珉要他看。

沈昌珉头也不抬，伸手把他脚推回去，淡淡抛下一句是啊谁让我当时第一个跟到的人就是你。

 

自此之后眼中也只有你。

 

 

郑允浩正式迈入三十代的那晚沈昌珉在雾气蒸腾的浴室吻他。

吻轻得像偶然落在他唇上的一片雪，带着水果酒味的雪，冰凉又火热，在他唇上融化，仿佛欲将水果味儿渡进他嘴里。

 

然后便见沈昌珉低头，刘海遮着眼睛，脸伏在他肩上，很久之后才听他轻轻开口语气近似叹息。

他说，郑允浩，我好喜欢你。

 

 

他们之间的关系连郑允浩自己也说不清。

沈昌珉无法被划分在任何一种类别里，超然独立在同事、朋友、家人之外，他在镜头后搜肠刮肚苦思许久，最终说出来的话语也只能勉强将他心中所想表示个七七八八，言语终究是过于苍白。

 

孩子当然好好地长大了。

当年面对镜头还有些青涩别扭的少年如今无畏地看着镜头嘴下不饶人地调侃自己，他在一旁或坐或站，在镜头看不见的地方笑弯了眼睛。

 

 

他抬手摸沈昌珉被汗水浸湿的后颈，发尾毛茸茸的像清晨被露水沾湿的草皮。

脑海中忽然就想起六七年前孩子也曾不知所措地伏在他肩头哭得不能自己，他搂过沈昌珉不知如何安慰只能将亲吻留在孩子侧颈。

 

旁人总说他太宠沈昌珉，可他心知肚明他所做的一切甚至不及沈昌珉为他而努力的万分之一。

他们像互利共生，纠缠着彼此向更高处走去。

 

当年一同站上舞台的人早已转身离去，只剩下个沈昌珉，跌跌撞撞却又顽强地与自己站在一起。

在他们经历了那么多风风雨雨，仍旧固执地与他并肩而立。

 

 

他看着沈昌珉一路漂亮而自由地长大。

他陪着他走过高中、大学，在深夜里陪他经历生长痛的难熬，可他怎么也没想到自己宠着护着的孩子在某天忽然成了自己的救赎，在他最黑暗的时刻陪伴在他身边坚定不移。

 

 

在那两年里看遍人情世故的郑允浩怎么会不清楚沈昌珉一年比一年更加难以忽视的一片赤诚与真心，可到了此刻反倒是一向无畏的他变得小心翼翼。

时光荏苒物换星移，唯一不变的是沈昌珉对他毫无保留的爱意。

最一开始时孩子年纪尚轻，多年下来那里头早已混杂了各种难以理清的感情。友情、亲情、爱情，沈昌珉在他三十岁的这晚一口气全都捧出来送给了自己。

 

**_如果全世界都对你恶语相加_ **

**_我就对你说上一世情话_ **

 

他终究只是个凡人，怎能不动心。

 

 

于是郑允浩笑了。

在下着雪的深夜，在福冈的酒店，在沈昌珉的怀里。

他笑得像只多年前许下的愿望终于实现而满足的小狐狸，眯起的眼睛扯出眼角细细纹路，是时光给他俩并肩走来如此多年最好的证明。

 

温热唇瓣贴上男孩侧颈，就像好多年前他为了安抚男孩过于激动的泪流不止，只不过这次男孩比他高上一些，而他不再需要哄着男孩只为让他停止哭泣。

他只是轻轻开口：

 

——我也最喜欢你。

 

 


End file.
